


A Night Out

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Everyone else is a fightfighter just because, F/F, Homophobic Language, mini bar fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Just some bar room shenanigans and a well-deserved punch to a drunken man's jaw.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio & Lucy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Lucy & Robin | Margot, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Night Out

Margot lets out a sigh of relief when a glance toward the clock showed only another twenty minutes until she can officially do the night’s ‘Last Call’ when she could politely kick the last of the stragglers except for a certain blonde out of her Aunt’s bar and the budding couple could take full advantage of having the place to themselves for the night.

Disney movies, takeout from that guys Remey’s place two blocks over (tonight had been Tilly’s choice for dinner), and spending the night being able to snuggle up with a woman she was fast finding herself falling for.

All in all, a pretty perfect night.

“Must be thinking about Tilly again.” Jacinda notices setting down the bin from the newly cleaned tables.

“Maybe,” Margot admits ducking her head to hide her blush. “Thanks again for helping tonight.” She adds hoping to change the subject “Mom and Roni just vanished on me and I didn’t know who else to---

“Margot.” A warm hand rests over her own stalling the rest of the younger woman’s rambling “No worries. I’m always happy to help.” Lucy’s mother smiles “Besides, I can’t seem to keep Luc away from this place nowadays.” She adds looking over toward the backline of table to where her daughter was doing supposedly her homework.

“Hey since it’s almost close how about I take over and you and Luc go get some you know actual food instead of chowing on bar snacks?” Margot offers once again feeling the pull of an almost family-related bond with the pair she’d really only met a few days after coming back from her backpacking trip the month before.

Jacinda wanted to argue but then decided against it as her eyes fall back on her daughter and gave in with a small node. “But I’m not leaving you just yet.” Margot chuckles at that “Alright then we’ll just call this an extended break.” The blonde offers as she shrugs a shoulder.

“Whatever West,” Jacinda calls back while the older woman heads into the back to drop off the tub of dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

Margot casts a hopeful look over toward the door when the bell over it sounded but her face quickly fell when instead of the cute blonde she was impatiently waiting for the newcomer was only the scruffy faced man she’d tossed out earlier in the night.

“You and I have unfinished business.”

Margot’s jaw clenched but she wasn’t about to let some drunk spoil her night. Tilly will back soon she just needed to keep her cool a little longer. “I’m not giving back your car keys buddy.” She tells him as she picks up another glass to whip down. “Now I’ve already tossed you once, you really want me to do it a second time?”

“Think you're so tough.” The drunken man slurs stumbling his way toward the bar

“Well considering I’m the owner of this place for the night yeah, I guess I am.” Margot nodded setting aside the glass then dropping her chin just to be sure Roni’s trusty baseball bat ‘Fireball’ was close at hand the closer he came.

“Your kind aren’t normal you know.” Margot fought the urge to roll her eyes at that. ‘ _Here we go again.’_ she sighs in her head as her eyes flicker over toward the twelve-year-old sitting over in the corner, thankfully Lucy didn’t seem to be paying attention to what was going on as her head bobs along to whatever song was playing from her headphones.

Small mercies.

If only she knew that Lucy wasn’t listening to anything at all only pretending as her eyes stay locked on the man hurling insults at her second cousin under her lashes. If only she had a clear shot to throw something at him. She knew she wasn’t close enough to hit him anywhere important of course, but she could at least pull his attention or something giving Robin time to punch the guy out like the twitch in her hand indicated she wanted to the longer the guy droned on.

“Women shouldn’t be loving other women when there are men around, they could be taking care of.”

“Men like you?” Margot questioned crossing her arms over her front fisting her hand in the sleeve of her shirt with an unamused chuckle. Just as she’d thought he would the drunken man’s grin turned smug making Margot’s stomach twists, but she fought down the threat of throwing up.

She can see a few of the more sober regulars (three of them from the local fire department just down the block) wanting to step in but she shakes her head not wanting anyone hurt causing Grace, Alex, and Nicole to set back down next to their respective girlfriends who also look ready to beat the drunken man to a pulp themselves if only Margot would give some kind of signal as the drunken man drools on.

The young bartender cracks a smile at the unspoken loyalty of her small gang of friends as she rests both hands on top of the bar trying as hard as she could to keep her own flaring temper in check when it finally looked like the guy was pausing for breath. “I’m only going to ask nicely one more time.” She warns meeting his unfocused eyes with a glare. “Get the hell out of my bar.”

“I’m not listening to no damn dyke who goes all gaga over some crazy troll loving bitch.”

“That was uncalled for, sir.” Nicole jumps in her hand already resting on Grace’s shoulder pushing her coworker back down into her sit as her eyes locked on the hiccupping man a few feet away.

“Apologize. Now.” Alex snapped also needing to be restrained only this time it was by her own girlfriend.

Out of the corner of her eye, Margot notices the way Lucy was wearing the widest smuggest looking grin she had ever seen from the younger girl as she seems to notice something over by the door that Margot hadn’t picked up on yet while the younger girl drains the last of her soda until all that was left was melting ice in the glass.

“Hey.”

Margot’s heart flips in her chest at the heat of the single word. Clayton only had time to turn his head before a hard thrown right hook and a growled “Back off my girl jierkwad.” sends him sprawling onto the floor.

What was left of the bar’s patriots erupted in cheers and claps while Tilly lets out a soft hiss at the throb in her hand meaning no one but Jacinda noticed the way Margot was holding onto the edge of the bar with a dazed lovestruck look in her darkening eyes, “Jez did last call just run over or something?” Tilly joked as her unconscious victim was dragged back out onto the street by a few of her and Margot’s firefighter friends.

“Someone didn’t brace her thumb like I taught her.” Margot hears herself teasing as her legs move without conscious thought carrying her over to her wounded girlfriend. Its only later that Margot will remember the giddy look both her comment and her actions brought to Lucy’s expression.

“I did too. Just that man has a jaw like stone.” Tilly argued until Margot’s arms coil tightly around her middle hugging her back against the bartender’s front giving the dazed blonde something much more interesting to think about than the mild sting in her hand. The touch was innocent enough but far more than either had previously allowed.

“Why don’t you two kick-off for the night.” Jacinda suggests while Lucy skips over to the front door to retrieve the takeout bag that had been none too gently tossed aside on Tilly’s entry. “I’ll handle things down here.”

Hooking her chin over Tilly’s shoulder Margot looks ready to protest but its Lucy that shakes her head with a curt “Go on before your dinner gets to cold. Mom and I got this.”

“You do know you’re not allowed behind the bar until your 21 right, kid?” Margot chuckled as Tilly’s takes the takeout bag with her other hand having playfully batted Margot’s away when she’d tried to reach for it replacing the moving hand back around her own waist with a pointed _‘Leave it’_ glance over her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucy waves off handing over the bag with another giddy grin at the pair. “Point is I’m going to be helping Mom while you go get Ali---Tilly some ice for her hand.” Lucky for her the other three were too busy chuckling to notice her slip up.

“It does look like it’s starting to swell a little.” Jacinda agreed gingerly taking Tilly’s hand in her own making Tilly hiss in pain.

“What do you think _Aristocats_ first or maybe _Oliver and Company_?” Margot suggests giving the blue-eyed girl something more pleasant to think about other than the bruises coloring her knuckles “ooo or maybe we can finally watch the second Frozen movie. I hear Kristoff’s song is really funny.”

“But I haven’t even seen the first one why watch them out of order?” Tilly laughs tilting her head back against Margot’s shoulder. “What about that live person _Alice on Wonderland_ you said it looked interesting?”

“How about _Zootopia_?” Lucy offers up as she finishes cleaning the table she’d been sitting at while Jacinda works on herding the giggling gang of firefighters back toward their table with promise of more snacks and friendly chitchat before they were politely kicked out for the night.

“A movie with a crafty fox partnering up a sly bunny.” Margot pretends to think it over as she and Tilly stary to sway back and forth on the spot in a mini dance.

“How scandalous.” Tilly giggled “Although I’d like it a little more if the fox were more of a vixen.” She adds her head tipping back to meet her smirking girlfriend’s sideways gaze.

The sounds of a throat clearing sidetracks any more conversation as all eyes turn toward the front door.

“Cheese-it who called the Commander?” Grace huffed making Lexa grin as she strolls in hands clasped behind her back with one of her unnerving unreadable expressions in place as she looks over the half-filled table of her co-workers.

“Dani did actually thought Mags could use some backup as the Dez Driver.”

Dani and Waverly having opted to stay behind tonight an offer that Maggie seemed to have been regretting not taking herself as she tries to wrestle a half-drunk beer from a very determined and puppy-eyed looking Alex as Nicole filmed it all on her phone and Grace slouched down in her seat her arms crossed over her front. “Course she did.”

“Baby you missed it. Tilly just nailed a guy right in the jaw.” Clarke hiccupped nuzzling her face against the taller woman’s shoulder.

“Did she?” Lexa smiles glancing over at the blonde still wrapped in the arms of the woman everyone who paid attention knew she was falling hard for. “Going by those bruises she didn’t tuck her thumb.” She reasoned

“That’s what she said.” Clarke giggled pointing a finger gun in Margot’s direction as the woman in question blushed then returned the move making Clarke giggle happily against Lexa's side. 

“I think you two have had enough excitement for one night.” Lexa determined wrapping a steadying arm around Clarke’s waist. “I think between the three of us we can handle this hoard.” She continues glancing toward Jacinda and Lucy who’d been watching the exchange with matching amused smiles as they munch on a bowl of bar house trail mix.

“Someone’s been watching WD again huh?” Nicole jokes chewing on the end of her drinking straw as mother and daughter give agreeing nodes. “Or was it Fear the WD this time?” she wonders sharing a puzzled glance with Grace.

“ooo that Alicia Clark is soooo hot in that.” Clarke giggles “but not as hot as you baby.” She clarifies when Lexa raises one delicate eyebrow as green eyes fasten on unfocused blue ones.

“You want to talk hot. How about that Grace Knight from that new Nurse show?” Tilly offers letting out a low whimper as she pressed a newly given ice pack to her bruised knuckles that Margot soon soothes away with a soft kiss against the hollow of her throat from behind.

“Don’t tell me I have to fight with some tv character to win my own girlfriend’s affections.” Margot sighs giving the giggling woman her best kicked puppy look.

“Not at all Targo.” Tilly promises turning her head to press her lips against the other woman’s throat. “I’m Just saying. The actress that plays her kind of reminds me of you, love.”

“If we’re talking hot doctors on tv shows you have to add that Lexie Gray to the mix.” Maggie smiles earning a loud groan and an eye roll from Alex. “Do you forget I actually have a _real_ medical certification?” the red-haired woman pouted

“Nope, I love it when you play Doctor Danvers.” Maggie purrs

“Alright, that’s enough.” Jacinda cuts in moving around the bar like a Queen about to step into battle making her daughter giggle behind her hand as she hurries to follow her. “You two take this and head upstairs. Go watch Cinderella or whatever it was you decided on, just have fun and keep putting ice on that hand alright Tils. It does look pretty bad.” She continues handing over the all but forgotten bag of take out before letting Lucy chase the couple toward the back stairs into the upper apartments.

“Now the rest of us can hang out down here and hope no one starts any fires until sometime tomorrow afternoon.” Jacinda sighs

“I like that idea.” Clarke and Alex say at the same time while Maggie and Lexa roll their eyes both of them hiding amused smiles.

“Turn out the lights and watched projected movies on the wall?” Grace offers.

“Already on the phone with Waves and Dani.” Nicole promises her phone at her ear as she twists a lock of her own hair around her fingers as she waits for the call to connect.


End file.
